Romances of the Leaf
by Geus
Summary: potentialy many one shot Character crossings between the young Leaf ninja maybe some lemons in there too maybe some cheating happens too. read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

As usual I only own the one guy calling him Mystery Ninja the rest I don't nor do I have any holding to any rights of the series I'm just a fan.

WARNING:

This fan fiction contains explicit sexual scenes with extremely descriptive wording if you are not 18 DO NOT proceed to the next page if you are 18 and don't know what sex is or the terminology GO AWAY NOW you have been warned.

NOTE:

This is my first pure Sex themed fantic so please send me feedback and check my other stories out for a good read and be warned Flames with be met with buckets of water and a sticker reading Choji's a Fat ass so watch for human boulders again you have been warned :3


	2. A Fragrence All their own

A Fragrance all their own

A quiet dawn rise upon the Hokage faces atop the stones a figure clad in black tights, with a deep red tabard trimmed in gold his face hidden beneath a broken ANBU mask his eyes gold and glowing in the sunlight. As he looks over the village he reminisces about his past within the streets below or rather in the streets of the old village, as he looks upon the walls of the crater that now formed the villages outer wall base he both corrects the hence of his thoughts and curses his long absence during the Pain battle. A soft warm breeze picks up as if taking this as a queue the man grabs the hilt of his blade and flips off the face of the fourth dropping to the village below and out of sight.

Elsewhere an alarm goes off as a hand with a tired groan flops onto it and a stir from beneath the pastel pink covers reveals long pale blond hair and violate eyes facing the window "ah morning already? Time to get to work" with that said Ino Yamanaka bounded from her bed and began stripping on her way to her privet bathroom for her morning hour long ritual of beauty to be followed by a light breakfast with her parents then it was off to the flower shop to make the arrangements and work the counter.

While at this moment in a very different home in the village a more hectic morning was starting off at the Akimichi house a portly women franticly worked the kitchen while twin snoring together made a noise that would give pause to even Naruto in his stage 8 form. She knew that soon her husband and son would be up and breakfast was far from done and the two if they were kept waiting for the first meal could get very irritable would be an understatement. With a hard slam of an over sized hand Choji slid the remnants of yet another alarm clock into a wooden crate marked scraped clocks "damn it… ugh another smashed clock and the crates almost full too… I gotta stop sleep casting partial expansion jutsu or my money's going to disappear faster than mom's delicious breakfast hams" he groaned then as the scent reached his nose he leapt to his feet and screamed "FOOD I'M STARVED" and bolted from his room and down the stairs.

Later that day outside the flower shop Choji was standing with Ino "so Ino how's the garden growing these days?" he asked casually "it's doing very well the rain and sun have been really well balanced lately it's almost like those stories my mom used to tell me when I was little" she replied with a giggle. With a raised eye brow "what stories were those? If you don't mind my asking?" Choji was intrigued but also remembered her lesson about boundaries with others. Shaking her head "I don't mind Choji they're just stories from my mom… I'll try to find the book for you some time but there is one about the Guardians of the village Aqulas the Gemstone Ninja and Reyna the Storm Ninja" Ino took a pause for breath as she watered the hanging plants "anyway Aqulas was an artist he could form statues from any crystal and imprisoned enemies of the village in his home frozen in crystals, then Reyna was able to summon and dismiss storms at her will her garden was the entire village and the forest around it" Choji was taken less by the story and more by the way Ino spoke of the two Heroes.

"well I'll catch ya later Ino your off at six tonight right wanna swing by the Barbeque place for dinner? My treat" Choji offered coolly "sure Choji see you at six" with that Ino was off into the shop and Choji walked away calmly and when he was sure the shop was out of sight he jumped in the air and yelled "I'VE GOT A DATE!" and he ran off to waist his day until his date.

Back at the flower shop 'what are you thinking Ino? Choji's your team mate and a friend then there's his appearance sure he's clean, and doesn't smell to bad for his size but he's huge and then that hair it's so wild oh I'll bet its full of snag's and tangles' she thought to herself as she went about watering the potted plants on the shop floor. 'ugh what if he wants a date? What kind of gift would he get me I work at the Flower shop so that's out oh this is going to be interesting' with that thought she sighed heavily "Something on your mind?" Ino turned in surprise to see it was Sakura in plain clothes "huh no mission today Sakura?" Ino asked "na… Lady Tsunade gave me the week off from my hospital duties, Naruto's off on a training mission to the Hidden Cloud, and Sai decided to stay home says he's working on some big project for a friend no clue who though, but with him its probably someone we know his circles not too big you know?" she said waving her hand as if dismissing the idea's from the room. Ino returned behind the counter "so what are you doing here then?" "oh I'm just here looking in on the special medical herb's we asked your mom to grow, you know the one's from the Hidden Cloud village" Sakura stated "OH those well we're still getting the conditions right they've sprouted and are slowly growing we just adjusted the humidity yesterday so it'll be a few days before we know if we hit the magic zone for them" Ino went on as if babbling trying to forget her inevitable problem.

In a dimly lit one room home sat Sai in front of a canvas staring at one of his ink creatures as it held a pose as he painted with all care lifting his brush with the final stroke he allowed a small smile "perfect he'll love this painting" no sooner did Sai clean up and there was a knock at his door. Sai opened the door with a smile "Hello there fine day isn't it" "it sure is Sai so is it ready?" Choji ask with clear haste in his voice "it's still too wet to move about an hour and it'll be dry enough" Sai replied. Sai stepped aside and ushered Choji into his home "wow so many painting's when Sakura said you were good she was underselling your talents" Choji walked by looking at each one until he saw the painting he commissioned and smiled "well she works at the flower shop so this will be a better gift than a bouquet of flowers that she probably made up anyway" Sai said with his usual monotone wisped voice.

Six pm couldn't arrive fast enough for Choji as he stood in front of the flower shop holding his gift under a sheet behind his back when Ino opened the door she stepped out then turned and locked the shop behind her letting out an exhausted sigh as she turned to face the street and stretched out her back from a tiring day standing behind a counter taking money and cutting ribbons. "hey Ino ready to go?" Choji said with an excited chuckle "yep… hey what's that behind your back?" Ino asked puzzled by the dimensions of the sheet "oh this well it's for you Ino you see I've always… um that is to say… I uh…" to say he was tongue tied was an understatement with a sigh "Just take it and open it and you'll see what I'm trying to say" he said as he carefully took the painting out laid it on the ground and opened the sheet revealing a portrait of Ino standing over a bed of flowers in the sun set brushing her hair to one side after tending the many extravagant flowers "oh Choji did you paint this?" she was taken with the painting "uh no but I did see you in that pose and I heard Sai's really good at painting so I got him to do it based on my description" Choji was thinking as he spoke that he just cost him Ino's company "well its really nice Choji thanks I'll put this in my room before we head out" and with that she raced into her house and was back out as fast as she went in.

Later at the restaurant Ino was surprised at how Choji was behaving not that he was inhaling his food but he was actually cooking and letting her take first choices, as she ate some ginger pork strips with seasoned rice she asked "are you feeling ok Choji? It's just your not acting like you I mean it's nice your being so considerate with food around but… well I like the good old Choji ya know" Ino was speaking softly as if the whole village would here her "yes but really Ino I want tonight to be special so I had a small snack before coming to be honest so I don't need to eat too much right now… and now I get to show off my cooking prowess for you instead of hogging it all" he said with a chuckle while thinking 'oh this is a disaster' "well the food is really good I was actually worried when you asked for plain meats and some seasonings, but you really do have talent" she smiled as they ate joking and carrying on about the old days and how during one of their training mission how Shikamaru got stuck in a tree ass first from a miss fire of Choji's human boulder.

It was dark by the time they were done "well I should get going Choji it was fun though" Ino was about to walk off when Choji grabbed her arm "but I've something I want to show you first Ino" he said gently. Ino nodded and walked through the village with Choji, she shivered as they walked through the park and to her shock she felt a soft warm cushion like object on her back she looked over t Choji and saw it was his hand expanded to immense size draped over her shoulders and back. 'oh god when did he… well at least it's warm I wonder what else can he use this jutsu on…' she surprised herself 'WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING THAT FOR!' she screamed in her mind. 'heh, heh she's letting me shield her from the air this is great.' He let out a small smile as they walked on.

They came to a clearing at the edge of the village where a steep cliff face, a waterfall and a small river had formed "where are we Choji?" Ino ask with wonder at the sight before her "we're at Uzumaki falls, this is where captain Yamato, and Kakashi sensei trained Naruto in the use of wind style Chakra" Choji said as he walked out to the center of the clearing readying his fist "and this is where I learned my Earth style Chakra" as he slammed his fist into the ground a rock spire shot up into the water fall giving the falls shape and form instead of clear flow with a series of other smaller attacks he molded the area into a rolling hilled park and added more uneven rocks to the cliff face. When he was done the area looked even better "wow" was all Ino could say as she walked up to Choji "some flowers could really add to this place for scenery" she admired the area looking at the small stone rings set about marking flower beds. "well just wait till mid night and you'll see something awesome" Choji said with a smile as he settled down with his back to a rock he looked up at the night sky "come watch the moon with me Ino" he said as he pated the ground near him.

She settled down beside him as close as she could "you're so war Choji" she said laying over slightly toward him "one advantage to my size Ino I always run hot" they both chuckled at that comment. As the night wore on Choji told Ino stories of the stars how some constellations were heroes of the past who died for greater causes and how others were lovers kept apart by extensive circumstances. To say Ino was impressed by Choji's knowledge of the stars would be saying Choji was skinny by comparison.

Mid night finally rolled around at the falls and Ino noticed a slight glow but not from the moon it was on the ground, she sprang up to find that they were surrounded by tiny blue glowing plants and as she watched tiny pinky lights fluttered about visiting each flower for only a few seconds then flying to a new one. She watch in amazement "they're called Midnights bane and the pink lights are Sakura Fireflies Shino say's they're both only active a few nights out of the year then they go dormant until the next full moon" Choji stood by Ino as they watch the flowers and Dancing fireflies Ino leaned into Choji's side and he warped his arm around her gently she looked up at him her eyes twinkling in the light of the moon and flowers flutters of pink playing across her skin Choji looked down at her his round face soft and warm in the fluttering lights his small eyes seamed deep and piercing yet warm and loving.

'He actually loves me' she thought and she moved closer for a kiss to find him doing the same as her eyes closed 'Sasuke who needs that cold fish let Sakura chase after him Choji's all I need' her thoughts vanished in the searing heat of Choji's embrace. They kissed long and passionately it seemed like forever when Ino made the first move she kicked Choji's leg out from under him jumping up at the same time still kissing the two fell back into the grass with Ino on top of Choji their kiss broke when they fell "what was that for?" Choji exclaimed as he caught his breath only to find Ino was now tapping on his armor "hey Choji how do you open this stuff?" she was taping the armor looking for a clasp or something. With a smirk he sat up "it's a pull over Ino" with that Choji pulled his body plate off then unzipped his armored jacket revealing his chest. Ino couldn't resist throwing herself toward him then stopped suddenly "its smooth" she mumbled Choji laughed hard at her "what just cause I'm big I'm supposed to be harry too?" Choji said with a smirk "well yeah… I mean that's what my favorite show lead me to believe" Ino shrunk away blushing "well it's not true Ino just like it's not true that all blonde girls are shallow, Ino your deep and beautiful then your Justu are so strong for your size" Choji complemented her and she leaned forwarded "My size huh and just what do you know of 'my' size Choji?" she cooed coyly with her words forcing Choji to blush "well if you won't answer me I'll just have to show you my size big boy" she took off her shirt and undid her bra allowing her breasts to be free in the night air her skin so light and soft adding an illusion of size with the pink dancing light of the fireflies "look Choji here's my size ample enough for a big man like you?" she leaned forward allowing her breasts to slip closer to Choji's face he could now see her small nipples already hard from the night air with no hesitation he cupped them groping them and finally circled the left while suckling the right. Gaining little gasps for his efforts with each stroke, Choji worked at Ino's breasts with slow careful yet forceful motions "ok Choji stand up" Ino said between gasps. Choji rose laying Ino back in the grass gently and stood in front of her Removing his armored plates with clanking metal with each dropped plate Ino massaged her breasts waiting for the last plate to fall.

When at last the final plate was off before it hit the ground Ino was kneeling in front of him unzipping his pants as they fell she giggled then clapped her hands to her mouth "I'm sorry" she said muffled "it's just after all that and you're not hard" she blushed embarrassedly "just watch this" Choji took his stance and yelled "AKIMICHI SECRET ART ERO-PARIAL EXSPANTION JUTSU!" and at that Ino watched as Choji's penis grew not only hard but huge gaining in girth and length and stopped at a reasonable length and girth both still extremely large but not to the point it might kill her. Ino's eye's went wide for a moment "well what do you say now?" Choji smugly commented giving no answer Ino simply lunged forward and clamped her mouth around him wrapping her tongue round as best she could and began thrusting she griped his length with her right hand and with her left she undid her belt and pulled her own pants down. Continuing her trusting gaining grunts from Choji now Ino began rubbing her clitoris in small circles at first but with each circles she rubbed acted like a whip forcing her to thrust harder and stroke harder on Choji which in turn cause her to pleasure herself more.

Just as Choji was about to his limit he placed a hand on Ino's head stopping her she peered out from under his hand his dick still in her mouth "it's your turn to be tasted" as he pushed her back and out of her pants he knelt down then hunched over so his face met her face, a kiss upon her lips sampled her excitement, a kiss to her color bone gained him a gasp, he flicked her nipples with his tongue "will you just get down there already!" Ino shirked impatiently "a Gentlemen and a Gourmet always samples the broth first getting to know the lay of the land first then moves in for the main with a clean pallet" Choji had to laugh inside at himself as he remembered when he first used that line about ramen with Naruto those three long years ago, he kissed her belly button making her gasp again, then finally he was there hovering over her open groin he first inhaled deep with his eyes shut held his breath taking in her scent it was sweet yet sour and smelled slightly of sweat and rose petals when she looked down at him she was about to speak then his eyes snapped open and he exhaled directly onto her now fully exposed clitoris he sudden temperature difference combined with the pressure of his breath drover her over the edge and she screamed arching her back with a small but powerful orgasm.

With a smirk at her reaction Choji began licking her starting by separating her labia then up and down the inside bumping her clit with his nose and blasting her with warm air causing her to shudder each time then he opened his mouth and inhaled again this time sucking her labia in and he began nibbling them with his lips guarding his teeth gaining another small orgasm from Ino. Choji's next move was a dastardly one he moved up and used his tongue to guide her clit into the appropriate position then he held it between his teeth and spelled out with his licks {Ino I love you} she arch her head up "I love you too Choji but damn it just stick your monster hog in me already!" she shrieked out with yet her third orgasm.

Taking her queue he rose from his position slamming his hands down by her head cracking the rocks beneath them she looked up at him feeling his radiant heat she was panting heavy then she felt him teasing her opening with his tip up and down he rubbed "ready?" he said Ino braced her shoulders against his wrists and hooked her leg around his thighs as he lined up and with one quick thrust he penetrated her all the way to his pelvis she screamed with the shock "Ino were you a virgin?' he asked in a low gruff tone "only to the Real thing and one so huge, as part of the Chunin initiation for Kunoichi we're to take part in lessons with Anko where were taught how to use sex as a potent tool of war as a result our virginity is taken but the stand-in's we use for the lessons are only about 7 inches you just got me again" she said with a smile she hooked her arms around his neck and he began trusting her now hanging body suspended from his neck and hips by her arms and legs with each thrust she'd swing further away and slam down harder on him.

Then Choji suddenly roll backward and now Ino was in control and she without missing a beat began riding him hard and fast "watch this Choji" she panted and sprang up high still with him in her she did three full rotation on her way back down the resulting corkscrew twisted him up inside her and when she lifted up and slammed down the second time he untwisted inside her and they both came hard. Ino slumped forward and said "so want to sleep here tonight?" Choji yawned "sound good I packed a breakfast for us to" and with that the two found themselves drifting off to sleep not realizing his dick was still inside her yet his Jutsu had worn off already.


End file.
